Sepulchral Tone
by IdleWit
Summary: Years later Jack pays Will and Elizabeth along with their family a suprise visit.


**SEPULCHRAL TONE**

Five children ran in a meadow, rushed in a wonky unintentional line. A young sprightly boy was sprinting in the front, his eyes sparkling as he looked behind him at the other children lagging behind

"Daisy come on hurry up," the boy called behind him laughing at the second youngest lagging behind the three older children.

He wore a heavy brown jacket, a belt holding up his shorts, his hat planted upon his unruly brown curls, he paused for a moment panting and took off his hat, running his hand through his curls as he watched the others struggling through the long grass. A young girl was behind him, sixteen almost seventeen years of age, and a few years older then him; she was burdened with a parasol and a large billowing dress. Her neat hair was falling in tendrils, her face flushed as she sweated profusely in the midday sun. She tried to hold up her white dress, but it already had grass and mud stains on it, as she waded through the grass.

"I'm going as fast as I can, it's not my fault," a little voice piped up from the back as a small child of only five or six attempted to overcome the grass in her tight puffy dress. She tried to lift her little red boots high, but did not seem to make any head way as her small steps brought her further and further behind the others. Her cheeks were a rosy red and chubby pronouncing youth; her blonde hair was loose, flying around under her cap tied firmly upon her head with a bow. She had a bit of mud on her frilly dress, and there was a bit of it on her face, but she was oblivious of this, attempting to make headway through the thick over growth and growing more concerned as her little chubby legs were becoming increasingly tired.

"Tommy, carry her will you," the girl upon reaching the sprightly boy turned and gave a cross look to the boy who was walking further behind them, her twin. He was taller then her though, almost a man, but still enjoying the little childhood he had left. He had his hands in his pockets and was going at a more leisurely place, whistling as he went, an air of complete enjoyment about him. The sun did not seem to concern him whatsoever as he wore a heavy jacket, and long breeches. No hat was upon his head though and his straight short brown hair blew as a soft wind came to pick it up. He pretended not to hear the girl and continued to walk as if oblivious to the two children struggling behind him.

"Tommy you're such a beast," shouted the girl angrily, throwing down the parasol she, pushed her way past him to the younger child struggling. She puffed and stomped, reaching her she scooped her up and rested her on her hip. "Were going to be late."

"Do hurry up, come on. You're all so slow," Will mimicked her, putting on a high voice, waving his arms around and batting his eyelashes. He laughed at his sister's murderous look, and stuck his tongue out at her. "If anyone should be complaining it should be me," he said grinning, "I'm the one in front, I always am." With that he gave a little spurt of speed to demonstrate his fine skill, puffing his arms and legs a blur, he stopped a few yards further, looking back at them. "Come on you slow pokes," he yelled behind him.

"Oh shut up Will," the girl snapped angrily, "Stop running so fast and showing off. You know we have to wait for Henry."

"Yes do shut up Willy," Tommy drawled attempting to sound like the gentleman he had heard talking in the drawing room.

"You shut up mother told you to stop calling me that." Will roared, his face turning redder with anger, his voice becoming somewhat high pitched with the indignity of it all. "I'll thump you."

"I'd like to see you try," Tommy said, turning red himself with the threat and taking a few threatening strides towards his younger brother, his airs forgotten.

"Boys stop it, we have to hurry up," the older girl said, rolling her eyes at their stupidity as Tommy still continued to struggle towards Will she turned her eyes the other way, watching the small figure trying to make his way through the grass which was almost taller then him. His plump cheeks were as red as apples and he was puffing heavily as his little legs and hands struggled against the thick grass. The indignation of being forced into a sailor suit that morning had made him deny any assistance from his older siblings he was determined to make the journey himself although his resolve was beginning to waver as his chubby little legs so unused to having to walk all by themselves with no rides, were aching dreadfully and he found that refusing to take a nap a little while before was a mistake as he felt tiredness stronger then he ever had before. Sweat dripped off him, his hair dark with it, his suit was now ripped and stained and all together he felt that this was the worst and most horrible trial he ever had to endure in his entire little life.

"Henry hurry up," the girl yelled, sighing impatiently at his slow process and wiggling in the spot moving the small girl to her other hip as the youngest of them all took his slow time about it.

"But I'm tired Rosy," the little boy roared, stopping in his tracks to shout towards her.

"I told you I'd carry you," Rosy roared now angry, "You little snot, were going to be even later because of you."

Henry feeling this abuse the last straw upon his heavy burden promptly dropped down onto the ground and began bawling with exhaustion, bawling at the unfairness of the world.

"Tommy go get him or I'll knock both you're blocks off," Rosy snapped, reaching the end of her tether she spun around to her two brothers, Tommy was still trying to get to William who was constantly sprinting in zig zags in order to avoid his somewhat intimidating older brother. Tommy glanced at his older sisters flushed face and shining eyes and not doubting her threat one bit, being on the receiving end of many of her punches, he quickly changed his course and headed towards the bawling boy.

"Come on," he muttered upon reaching him, picking up the little boy and resting him upon his hip he reached into his pocket and grabbed a handkerchief, attempting to clean his grubby face though it wasn't completely successful as he continued to bawl and struggle within his grip. "I'll give you a horsey," he finally said, bumping him up and down, the little boys loud wails immediately subsided into small sniffles as his eyes narrowed as he looked suspiciously at Tommy.

"Horsey?" he enquired, Tommy nodded and much to the little ones delight swung him upon his shoulders, and began walking back towards his sisters and brother, bumping him up and down every now and then.

"Mothers going to be so angry," Rosy panted as she struggled over a small hillock, Daisy clinging onto her.

"Stuff mother," Will said rebelliously, but he had resigned his place as the leader, proffering to move up the hill at a slower pace behind Rosy, thinking very seriously of mother's anger.

Tommy said nothing catching up to them he began climbing the hillock himself, his long legs being a bit of an advantage, he was soon on par with them. They struggled for a while in silence, each with their own thoughts and the little ones thinking of bed and supper, and how wonderful it would be to have supper _in_ bed, at least that was what Henry was thinking, Daisy was simply silent, observing and having a rest.

As they struggled over it they paused for a second as the estates came into view. A beautiful mansion could be seen, spreading far rolling fields of immaculate grass and gardens surrounded it. To an outsider it would look a most endearing site, to the children the empty windows and cold marble was somewhat lonely and unwelcoming, the immaculateness of it all was for the adult world and not a child's, who did not need large mansions and material in order to see beauty, all they needed were their imaginations and dreams. The children stood there for a moment looking at it all, not wanting to continue onto what they thought of as their doom.

"Come on," Rosy finally sighed, taking the lead once more and taking the first step down the hillock. "We better move."

"What's the use of hurrying, were already late," Will piped up, staying where he was and looking apprehensively up at the mansion, thinking of their mother's anger once more.

"To prevent us from being later idiot," Tommy snapped, following behind Rosy. Will made a rude gesture behind his back, and stuck his tongue out.

"Stop that," Rosy called behind her, not having to look to see what her brother was doing.

"Stop what," Will quickly said, hiding his hands in his pocket and attempting to look angelic as Tommy glanced behind him.

"Whatever you were doing," Rosy said knowingly, still not glancing behind her, "Honestly Will, how stupid do you think I am."

"I don't know what you possibly could mean," Will called airily.

"I taught you lot all you know," she said shaking her head as if she was years older then they, "I've been longer at the game then you so don't try and fool me."

"I wonder what were having for dinner," Henry suddenly piped up with, as he gripped Tommy's hair. The thought escaped his lips as they so often did, but he seemed little concerned about it being voiced.

"_You_ Nit," Will said in a grave voice.

"Really?" Henry said thoughtfully, in serious contemplation, "Then if you have me, what am_ I_ going to have for dinner?"

Will and Tommy snorted, "Oh really Henry," Rosy said laughing, "Don't be so stupid."

"You can't have me," Daisy proclaimed to her younger brother, as he looked to her. "I'm going to be eating you."

"But what shall_ I_ eat?" Henry asked, his little brows furrowed in concern, looking at the older children with wide eyes, not understanding why they were all laughing at this.

"Were having pork for dinner, or some such fancy dish," Rosy finally answered, Henry frowned at this.

"B..but Will said you were going to have me for dinner?" Henry questioned persistently.

"Will was just joking," Rosy reassured him, looking behind her at her brother who still had not moved, "And if he doesn't hurry up soon he'll have to face mother alone."

Will stuck his tongue out at her once more and made a face, but he began to make his way down the hillock and jogged after the other children.

"I didn't think it was a very funny joke," Henry said earnestly, "I liked the chicken one much better."

"Oh just shut up Henry," Rosy huffed grumpily, but only half meant it as the doors to the mansion were getting closer.

The large oak doors creaked open slowly and the children quickly slipped into the gap, entering a large entrance hall, a stair case leading to the upper floors and the door on the right leading to further rooms. Tommy softly closed the door behind them as they all filed in, they stood there, looking at each other, eyes wide in fear. Tommy and Rosy both put down their charges, who were drooping somewhat with exhaustion.

"Do you think mother will have remembered?" Will whispered, looking at the staircase and door furtively, he brushed a drooping curl out of his eye and turned to his two older siblings.

"I don't know," Rosy said, somewhat uncertainly, realizing just how hot and tired she was feeling as the coolness of the mansion filled her.

"Do you think we could risk going up to our rooms?" Tommy asked, also feeling somewhat intimidated within the gloom and unfamiliar-ness of the mansion.

The door on the right suddenly creaked open, making all the children jump and swing around, feeling guilty and out of place.

"Will where are they?" a sharp voice could be heard as a ruffled women appeared, dressed in a beautiful rose red. She turned and was met with the sight of the very grubby children. Her brown eyes widened, her hand went to her side as if almost reaching for a non existent sword, then changed direction and went to her brown hair instead, pushing back an unruly strand which refused to conform to the many pins which kept the rest of her hair in check. She held white gloves in her other hand, rather crumpled apparently being wrung in her distress. A man had followed behind her; he wore a smart suit, brocade upon his coat. His brown hair was neatly tied back; his face portrayed nothing of his shock though his only reaction being to blink slowly.

The children stood there attempting to put on a smile, though the older three were all blushing terribly. They felt suddenly very aware of the grime and dirt upon them and the state of their clothes. They all put their muddied hands behind their backs. Will took off his cap and shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably, as if wishing to be off. Tommy would not meet his mother's eye, his sweaty hair now untidy and sticking up at all angles and Rosy was glaring almost challengingly, her chin up though her blush was the most pronounced of the three. Daisy was hiding behind Rosie's skirts.

Henry was looking up curiously at his parents.. He was unconcerned about his appearance; all he cared for was having some attention and fuss put upon him.

"Mother," he proclaimed loudly, breaking the stunned silence, "I walked all by myself back here."

"You little snipe," Tommy said, forgetting his mother momentarily at the audacity of little Henry, "I carried you."

"Only a little way," Henry said earnestly, looking up at him with round eyes and completely believing it. "I walked for miles and miles I did mother, truly."

"Oh Henry,' their mother said slightly exasperated a smile breaking across her face despite her attempts to stop it. Finally she just gave up, kneeling down and hugging the grimy boy. "You are such a mess," she said breaking away from him, "You're going to need a bath, all of you are," she said eyeing the other children."

"But I hate bath's mother," Henry whined.

"Oh and your grandfather was so looking forward to introducing to some of his acquaintances," she said attempting unsuccessfully to settle Henry's hair as he wriggled in her grip.

"Where did you go?" their father asked in a quite and calm voice, stepping forward, though his eyes showed worry.

"We just went for a picnic, like Mr. Brown suggested," said Rosa taking control, when the other children were in a fix they often turned to Rosa to lead; she often took care of it, and managed to wrangle them out of a few tight spots. "Then we lost track of time."

"Well I suppose nothing can be done for now," Will sighed rubbing his head.

"I almost caught a butterfly mother," Henry proclaimed, feeling that no one had taken notice of him in a while.

"Oh," said his mother, giving him a smile and a kiss upon his head, "That's wonderful dear." She rose, "I don't think anyone will notice Will?" she said turning to her husband, "They can go up to their beds, there'll hardly be missed, unlike us unfortunately," she grimaced pulling at the restricting dress and settling it. Although she had tied the corset underneath as loosely as was possible it still did not allow her enough room to breathe.

"Come on," said Will, picking up Daisy who had come out from behind Rosa's skirts, "I'll take them up, and I suppose you'll have to make the excuses then Elizabeth," they were both well practiced at this, seeing as their children had a way of wriggling out of social occasions that their grandfather had set up. Elizabeth nodded and the children looking decidedly happier quickly followed their father, amazed that they had escaped being reprimanded for missing such an important social occasion as their grandfather put it.

"Rosy," Elizabeth called to her oldest daughter, "Can I just speak to you," Rosy paused, making a face at Tommy who glanced back, she then collected herself and turned moving towards her mother. "You know that wasn't entirely proper Rosy," their mother said, shaking her head. "I don't like social occasions as much as any of you, nor does your father but there are some obligations we must meet, _all_ of us."

"But we never have to do it at home," Rosy retorted, "And at least you and father don't get primed by grandfather and shoved in front of all the eligible young men."

"Rosy you must humour you grandfather," Elizabeth said softly, almost reproachfully.

Rosy finally dropped her defiant gaze, "I love grand pappa I do," she said softly, "I just hate how he's pushing me to be courted. You and pappa don't, I'm too young to worry about all those silly things anyway, I just want to have fun. I want to have adventures before I decide to settle down. "

Elizabeth laughed, "Men would say you're the oddest fifteen year old in all of the Caribbean Rosy."

"When are we to go home mamma," Rosy looked up at her mother longingly. "Back _to_ the Caribbean."

"Soon," was her reply, "Once your Grandpappa has settled a few things."

Rosy sighed, her head dropping to her shoes. She hated it here in England, in this dreary land with hardly any sun and no spirit. It was so different to their home, to the Caribbean.

"Rosy," her mother said softly, laying her hand upon her dark hair. " I…"

"Miss Swann?" came a male voice through the door, "Miss Swann?" Elizabeth quickly looked up and hesitated frowning slightly, then looked back down at her daughter.

"It's that annoying Lord Dartle again," she whispered hurriedly, "He never will call me by my married name. Quickly go before he sees you, otherwise it will be quite the scandal. And Rosy," she said kissing her child on the cheek before she left, "Be patient will you, we'll return home again, I promise."

Rosy avoided her mother's gaze as she said this, rushing out of the room. She did not know whether it was her imagination, but her mother seemed to blush at the sound of Lord Dartle's voice, and she could have sworn as she left her mother was checking her appearance in the mirror. Rosy did not like this, she didn't like this at all and it made her even more angry.

All she wanted to do was get back to home where they needed no one else's company but their own and the few friends that visited them on their shore leave. Home where her father and mother weren't constantly bickering, and where the children could wear britches and learn sword fighting. She so wished more then ever that Uncle Jack had paid that visit he had promised the children when they were very young, she was sure if he had they would have surely never have agreed to come with her Grandpappa to stupid old England. Rosy just wanted to go home, and as she fumed about it she thought angrily that if they did not return home soon she would continue on without her parents. Her mother may have been more then willing to be patient but Rosy was certainly not.

* * *

Not too far off a black ship creeped into a London port, almost invisible to the naked eye. Its proud captain stood at the head of it, steering it carefully along, a golden grin on his face. 

"I still don't think it'll work," his first mate growled at his side, looking uneasily around them with the monkey on his shoulder.

"Oh it'll work mate," Jack said confidently, "Never underestimate the sense of honor in the whelp and his beauty, they owe me after all. This plan will go off without a hitch _with_ their help, don't doubt it for a moment."

"Aye," Barbossa grunted, "That's what you said about the last hundred plans."

"Ye with little faith," Jack sighed sorrowfully, "Trust me."

Jack the monkey answered this for Barbossa, chattering he bared his teeth at Jack.

"I trust you bout as far as I can throw you Jack," Barbossa growled.

"Well you must be able to throw me pretty far then," Jack replied grinning as maddeningly as ever. Barbossa simply grunted to this, mumbling something about lunatics, and retreated below to get away from the annoying idiot at the wheel, who was either about to bring them to a lot of gold, or to a rather horrible death.

**Please review. Sairra : P**


End file.
